


Hot Weather

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Wastelands [43]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Hot Weather, I'm Bad At Tagging, Shirtless, Shirtless Danse, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 23:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13600860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: “Hey Danse?” Lila asked innocently.





	Hot Weather

“Hey Danse?” Lila asked innocently.

“What is it, Knight?” Danse half-growled.

“I was wondering if you could get some water from the pump?”

“Why can’t you do it?”

“Because you won’t tire as quickly and we’ll get more water?”

Danse sighed, before stomping over to the pump.

“You might wanna get out of the power armour, you might damage it” Lila suggested. Danse sighed, stepping out of his power armour and unzipping his jumpsuit to his waist, before beginning to pump. From her seat on a sun bed, Lila opened a Nuka-Cola and watched the sweat drip down his back.


End file.
